Past Present Future
by rockgirl x
Summary: X discovers the truth about his past, which haunts his present and possibly his future. The story can take place anytime after the events of Mega Man X4. This fic was inspired by the song “Seether- Like Suicide.” Note: AU, Non-canon.


Title: Past, Present, Future

Series: Rockman X/Rockman Classic

Rating: T

Couple: None

Content: Violence, Angst, Death

Summary: X discovers the truth about his past, which haunts his present and possibly his future. The story can take place anytime after the events of Mega Man X4. This fic was inspired by the song "Seether- Like Suicide"

Disclaimer: Rockman X/ Megaman X is property of Capcom. I do not own them and I don't make any money off of this story.

Past, Present, Future

X fell to his knees. The cold night air hitting his backside sent a shiver all over him. He paid no attention to the wet grass or the fact that he was in a spacious field at night time to begin with. He clutched his body in fear; in fear of the reality that slapped him in the face just earlier that day. He knew his life would never be the same again after discovering this. He knew he had lost his innocence, his ignorance, but most of all he didn't know if the relationship with him and his best friend could ever be the same again…

Morning date unknown 21XX

X began his day as normal. He cleaned up, had his breakfast and greeted his co-workers and friends like he did every morning. X walked to Dr. Cains lab next, to say good morning and to receive his schedule for the day.

"Good morning Dr. Cain. Did you sleep well?"

"No. I have been too worried to sleep."

"Are you alright? Can I help?"

"I'm sorry X, but no, this is something you cannot help me with. Please sit down."

X sat on Dr. Cains work bench as his adopted father sat in his desk chair moving some papers around on his desk "I've been dreading this day X. I really have…"

X looked at Dr. Cain in confusion.

"How much do you know about your past X? Has anything come back to you at all? Any recurring dreams perhaps?"

"Well… I know that Dr. Light created me, but he sealed me away in his lab. I had siblings who were all older. One was named Mega Man who defended the world against another robot scientist. Dr. Wily I think his name was…? I don't remember anything else."

"I see…" Dr. Cain reached down to the bottom drawer of his desk and took out a few small data disks "These are for you."

"What are these?" X asked taking the disks in his hands.

"This is the only information I could salvage that I found in the abandoned lab where I found you. I could only repair some of the files remaining and updated them onto these three data disks."

"So… this explains my past…"

"Yes, but I held onto them for awhile because I was afraid that you weren't ready for what you will find out. I'm sorry, I know I had no right keeping it from you, but please understand why I did. I have raised you as my own X I don't want to hurt you… I love you like a son…"

"It's ok Doc. Thank you for giving them to me now."

"Let me know when you feel ready to watch them."

"I want to watch them now. I want to know where I came from and what happened back then!"

"I guess I can't stop you… Ok take the day off. I want you to have the day to process everything."

"Alright, thanks dad." X walked out of the room holding the disks in his hand.

He went to his room and shut the door. He wanted complete privacy with no interruptions. X put the disks in a row on the table by his computer "Hmmm… I guess Disk 001-X shall be first…" X said to himself as he placed disk one into the computer. X made him self comfortable on his bed and watched.

Disk 001-X Loading…

File 1 20XX:

A dark room was shown on the screen. It was large and empty with a few desks and computers to the sides and a large operating table in the center. There was little light coming in other then from the average sized window on the far side of the room located high up near the ceiling. An old man stood beside a robotic figure on the table. X knew it was him lying on the table and it was Dr. Light working on him.

"You are coming along wonderfully" Dr. Light said to his creation "You will be the newest edition to our family and the most modern and powerful robot ever built. You will be more advanced then your brothers and sister and will be able to think, feel, and act just like we humans do. That makes you special. You will be able to make your own destiny and run your own life. Isn't that exciting my boy?"

X lay lifeless unable to respond. His armour was not built and his inner mechanics were fully exposed. It was clearly still near the beginning stages of his production.

"I know you can't hear me yet, but that will come in time… You know I haven't even told your siblings about you yet. I've simply mentioned that you are a special project. I will tell them eventually. I have no doubt they will welcome you with open arms."

*knock knock*

"Dr. Light?" A female said on the other end of the door.

"Yes Roll? What is it?"

"Can you help me with something please?"

"Sure. I will be right there." Dr. Light smiled covering X with a long white cloth "I'm glad I'm recording this for memories. I better remember to turn this camera off."

The screen became fuzzy and faded into blackness.

File 2 20XX:

The same lab room appeared on the screen. X was further developed and he was recognizable now. Xs legs, arms, torso, and head were all attached and his outside was painted. Dr. Light seemed to be working on the internal circuits located in his chest plate. Three wires were attached to the back of Xs neck while he lay there eyes closed still motionless.

"Your brothers and sister are excited for your arrival; however I don't want them in here yet. Maybe soon I'll give them some time alone to talk to you before you wake up. To at least see what you look like. Yes, that would be good… Just between us, I don't want to worry anyone, but I haven't been feeling well for the past few days. I don't think it's anything serious so no need to worry my boy… That's right I still have to name you. I wonder what a good name would be… I'll get back to you on that kiddo!" Dr. Light covered X up in the same white cloth as he yawned and stretched "See you later nameless wonder."

Suddenly the alarm went off, but before X could make out anymore the screen became fuzzy and went black again as the next file came up on the monitor.

File 3 20XX:

The lab appeared again only this time all the lights were on. Dr. Light seemed to be making the finishing touches to his almost complete creation.

"You are almost finished. All I need is a few more days and you will be all done." Dr. Light smiled happily. "That reminds me… I finally have a name for you. It's perfect… X. Mega Man X, but I will call you X for short. X is a variable meaning unlimited potential. It represents your unique design of being able to constantly grow and evolve through your life *coughs*"

Dr. Light turned away and closed his eyes for a moment "I wish I didn't have to do this X, but I installed a cannon in your arm just incase. I call it the X-buster, but I pray you will never have to use it… This will only be for extreme circumstances when your life is at risk or if you need to protect the lives of others when you will assist your brothers on missions. I feel that Dr. Wily is almost defeated. It won't be long now, maybe you won't even have to worry about fighting after all."

Dr. Light coughed hard again as he sat down on a nearby chair "*sigh* I'm so tired… Goodnight X."

Dr. Light shut off the camera and the screen became black.

X walked over to the Data Disk and ejected it from the computer. He examined it carefully "Looks like file 2 was damaged. I wonder what the emergency was… Maybe Disk-002-X will give me some answers."

X inserted Data Disk-002-X into his computer hoping that his past would unfold further on.

Disk-002-X Loading…

File 5 20XX:

Dr. Lights secret spacious lab returned into view only this time X was by himself on the operating table. No one was in view of the camera until he noticed a girl enter the room. She had long blonde hair done up in a pony-tail. She was fair skinned with emerald green eyes identical to Xs in both colour and shape. She wore a cute red dress with a frilly lace pattern and black dress shoes. She looked about 11 years old.

The girl walked over to X cautiously as if she were going to wake him up from a sound sleep. She pulled up Dr. Lights chair to the table and made herself comfortable "Hi little brother." The girl whispered peering over Xs frame "My name is Roll. I'm your sister. I can't wait to meet you when daddy activates you. I wish he'd hurry up!" Roll pouted impatiently crossing her arms.

She suddenly relaxed and started to giggle "I hope we get along ok. Rock always teases me most of the time and Blues is never around, so I need someone I can play with or at least take some of Rocks teasing with! It's funny you think me being the older sister I'd be teasing him, but no! That brother of mine just knows how to push my buttons, but I love him. I miss Blues… I hope he answers daddys letter to come home and see you. It would be nice to see him again and catch up. Hmmm…" Roll contemplated holding up a finger to her chin "I guess I should tell you more about myself huh? I am the second oldest next to Blues. I work as a housemaid robot for dad. I clean the house and keep it clean and sparkly!" Roll beamed with pride "But I also like to help Rock or Mega Man as he is known in the public eye, with his missions against Dr. Wily! He's a very bad man X. He stole a few of dads' first prototype models and turned them into destructive machines. All he wants is to destroy the world and get back at father for besting him in University and science conventions so many years ago. It's petty and stupid if you ask me! Get over it Wily!"

"Roll Dr. Light says it's time for bed!!" A little boy called outside of the room.

"In a minute" Roll shouted back.

"Now Roll." Dr. Light called out in a stern voice "You can see X more tomorrow."

"Ok daddy! See you tomorrow X. Bye." Roll sang jumping off the chair. She blew him a kiss and walked out the door forgetting to shut the camera off.

X noticed that the time on the monitor had drastically moved forward all of sudden. He assumed that Dr. Cain had edited the empty bits after everyone had settled in for the night forgetting all about the camera in the lab.

Next X saw a figure moving outside of the window. He heard a tapping sound along with a small creak as the dark figure unlocked the window and slid stealthily down onto the ground. The dark figure took out a flashlight and set it on the far desk highlighting the chair and the operating table X was lying on. The light gave the mysterious visitor a shape and form visible to the eye.

The robot wore red and grey armour with a red helmet, black shades and a yellow scarf. He turned to face the operating table with Dr. Lights newest creation resting peacefully. The robot smirked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"So… You're the new sibling Dr. Light was talking about. I don't feel like seeing my little brother and sister right now, but I had to come and see you for myself. I don't know why… I'm Blues also known as Proto Man to some. I am the eldest son of Dr. Light. Man! Seeing this place makes me realize why I left. I can't stand this small cramped space. I need the open space. The world at my finger-tips, I want to be able to save whoever needs saving not just the people in this little part of town… I guess you could say I'm too independent, but that's just how I am. I think you'll find that too. That there are parts of you that Dr. Light can't pre-program… Parts of you that are all from you…" Blues sauntered over to X and leaned in scanning him over thoroughly. He removed his helmet and visor revealing his auburn hair, the same style as Xs and his midnight blue eyes. Blues' tough smile faded into a look of softness and contentment; a rare expression for Blues "I'm glad I came to see what you look like. You look strong, just like Rock and me. I know you will do well in this world… I know you will follow the side of peace. You will define it for yourself… You will discover what peace is to you and you will fight for it to the end. We will fight together to enforce it. I know it…"

Blues put his helmet and visor back on as he turned towards the window "I promise I will protect Rock, Roll, and you till the end… Farewell X."

File 6 20XX:

The screen became distorted momentarily as another increase in time passed due to Dr. Cains editing. Once the screen became clear he saw a little auburn haired boy sitting beside the operating table. This boy looked different than the older looking boy who snuck in the window. This little boy was shorter, had ocean blue eyes and wore dark and light blue armour. X touched his nose and noticed that it was similar in shape to his after a few seconds X focused his attention back to the boy on the monitor.

He was holding a blue helmet in his hands as he sat in the chair beside X. A red dog sat beside him lying on the floor.

The boy looked up and smiled brightly "Hello X. My name is Rock or Mega Man I go by whichever and this is Rush my dog… I was built and modified to protect the world from Dr. Wily. He has built many robots to try and destroy us and take over the world, but he hasn't won yet! He'll never win! So far the strongest robot he has ever made is Bass who I fight with often. He's a big jerk just so you know! But there have been rumours lately of an even stronger robot he's been working on. A robot with the "Ultimate Power" so Bass says, that makes my circuitry run cold, but I'll stop him just like all the other robot masters he's sent after us you'll see! And with your help it will be even easier. Father hopes I can stop Dr. Wily for good before he can activate you. I hope so too. Fighting is so hard brother. I have to go put a stop to this new machine of destruction. See you later X." Rock nodded running out of the lab.

X ejected the second chip and held it in his hands. He bowed his head and closed his eyes letting the tears stream down his face. The emotions X was feeling; he had never felt more human in his entire life. Seeing his brothers and sister, hearing them speak to him. Even though he never knew them in person he still missed them terribly especially now after seeing part of his past. He wanted more then anything to jump back in time to be with them even if only for a moment, but he knew that wasn't possible.

"One more Disk to go…" X inhaled trying to regain his composure with little luck "I can handle this…"

Disk-003-X Loading…

File 8 20XX:

The lab appeared on Xs computer monitor again, but this time Dr. Light was hurriedly trying to repair a severely damaged robot. X couldn't tell who it was by the extent of the damage. Circuitry, wires, and oil were spilling all over the floor.

Standing on the other side of the operating table was Roll. She was crying at the devastating sight before her. She wiped her eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing, but it didn't work so she continued to let them run down her face "No…no this can't be happening…brother please wake-up…don't leave me Rock!"

Moments later Proto Man walked in looking at Dr. Light and Roll "Is he going to be ok?" He asked worriedly.

Dr. Light looked down at Rock in defeat "I'm sorry… the amount of damage is too extensive. I'm afraid I can't save him. His CPU is barely working right now. He can't move or speak and I'm not sure if he can feel any pain. I'm going to destroy the CPU. I don't want him to suffer anymore."

"Wily you bastard" Proto Man cursed through gritted teeth.

Roll was crying too hard to be able to say anything.

"How was the battle ground? What happened out there?" Dr. Light asked.

"It's a mess. Wilys new robot is the strongest I've ever seen. He took out Bass and Treble and Rush in mere minutes. They didn't stand much of a chance I'm afraid. I barely escaped myself…"

Dr. Light cut the last wire shutting Mega Man down permanently. He turned to face Proto Man "Blues please take care of your sister and head outside I need to do something important."

Blues took Roll outside trying to calm her down as Dr. Light remained in the lab. He walked over to his main computer console on the far north side of the room and started typing frantically. Several different information windows popped up, but it was too far away for X to see what was on it. He put something into the computer that X didn't recognize, but soon later figured it to be some kind of disk after the information was finished loading and he hit send. An image of a blue capsule came onto the screen. One image came up at a time, finished loading, and then the next capsule picture appeared. After capsule 1 finished loading, capsule 2 began and so on.

"This is a nightmare… I have a bad feeling… X… I won't let you share your brothers' fate…" Dr. Light opened the hibernation chamber where X was stored.

Suddenly the screen became fuzzy. He could hear Dr. Light talking, but it was muffled and X couldn't make out what he was saying. The screen turned blank and an error message appeared.

X sighed "I guess Dr. Cain missed this one." His eyes grew wide as a distorted image of the lab came onto the screen. Proto Man and Roll were lying on the floor damaged beyond repair. Dr. Light was backed against his computer.

X was horrified at what he saw next. An old man with grey hair wearing a white lab coat had trapped Dr. Light. Beside the old man was a red armoured reploid with long blonde hair and a green saber. It was Zero.

"No! That's Zero!! It can't be!!" X exclaimed in total shock. He didn't want to believe that it was his best friend who had killed his family. X turned his full attention back to the computer.

"You won't get away with this Dr. Wily! The police are on their way. You won't get out of jail this time!"

"On the contrary Dr. Light I don't care anymore. I have built the strongest robot ever created. I finally have the power to destroy the world! I have already destroyed Mega Man and your entire so called family! I am finally the superior scientist! I've already won!" Dr. Wily stated with a diabolical laugh "Now finish him… Zero"

Zero walked over to his prey, his cold blue eyes giving a murderous gaze that froze Dr. Light in his place. Zero raised his sword and stabbed Dr. Light a good few times. He fell to the floor blood spilled, all vital signs lost.

Zero gave a sadistic laugh as he basked in the sight of the blood of his victim.

"Good Zero. You have done well. You have made it possible for my revenge! I am finally the victor!" Dr. Wily laughed. He turned towards the door as he heard sirens in the distance coming ever closer "The police will be here soon. I won't let them foil me either! Prepare for my final plan Zero watch closely."

Dr. Wily reached into the left pocket of his lab coat taking out a small black revolver. He held it up to the temple of his head. Zero looked on in confusion.

"Zero after him. He is my nemesis. Our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life… Now go destroy him. That's an order!" Dr. Wily demanded before he pulled the trigger, falling to the floor.

The screen went fuzzy as he saw the police bust into the lab. Before X could see what happened next everything went black and the Data Disk ejected out of the computer.

X stared mortified at what he had just saw 'No… It's not true… It's not…' X kept repeating to himself, fighting the tears welling in his eyes again.

He looked over as he heard a knock on his bedroom door. X wiped his eyes and walked towards the door to let whoever it was in, but when he opened the door he saw Zero staring back at him with a cheerful smirk.

"Hey X I'm done my shift do you want to hang--"

"Get away from me!! Fuck you Zero FUCK YOU!!" X shouted pushing him out of the way and running down the hallway.

"X? Wait!" Zero called back puzzled at his best friends sudden emotional outburst "What did I do?"

X ran as fast as his speed thrusters would take him. He ran and dashed out the door and kept running and running; his destination unknown. All he knew was that he couldn't face Zero right now. All the emotions he felt were hitting him all at once: anger, confusion, sadness, desperation, even a slight hint of vengeance reared its head in Xs mind, but it was not nearly enough to act on. He knew it was spawned from the anger and pain that he felt deep inside.

X stopped and collapsed to his knees unaware of his surroundings at first until he pulled himself together. It was an open field and he could see the sun starting to set beneath the trees.

"Why? Why did it have to be you Zero? You're my best friend. I trusted you! How could you hurt me like that? How could you not tell me?"

Moments later X heard a rustling behind him. He turned to see that Zero had followed his trail.

"Go away…" X ordered.

"X what happened? What's the matter?"

"Don't play stupid Zero!! I know what you did! How could you not tell me? And you claimed to be my friend!"

"What are you talking about? I don't know what I did! Can you tell me?"

"Y-you really don't know… Do you?"

"No…" Zero said somewhat annoyed.

"You… were a maverick…"

"I know that X and it doesn't matter to me. It was a long time ago. This is now and I fight for the sake of everyone. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?? Damnit just tell me!" Zero growled impatiently.

"Dr. Cain showed me some Data Disks he found at the ruined lab where I was sealed. He managed to salvage some of the data on them. It shows footage of my past… My family… It also showed your creator Dr. Wily breaking into my fathers' lab… You were with him Zero… You killed them… You slaughtered my siblings and my father then Dr. Wily shot himself in order to avoid prison and to preserve his victory."

"Dr. Wily… committed suicide? I don't remember any of this… X… I… I'm sorry. Listen there must be something I can—"

"No! You're not the same to me now Zero! All I see is you murdering my family! You are nothing more than a reformed maverick, but a maverick all the same."

"How can you say that? I don't even remember any of this! If I could take back all the deaths I caused I would, but I can't! And you're prepared to throw away our friendship over my original programming that I couldn't even control? Bastard"

X turned in Zeros direction eyes still staring at the ground "I… never said that…"

"Then what are you saying X? You wanna kill me? You wanna make me suffer? I don't care what I've done if you want to take me on I will fight back! It's a matter of pride!"

"I don't know anymore Zero! I'm so confused. I don't want to believe it was you who did it. I can't even put you two together. My CPU keeps repeating the notion that it was another person who killed my family and not you even though it was definitely you… You are so different now. It's like you as a maverick and you now are like two completely different reploids. I don't know what to think…"

"X, you know me. You know me better then anyone else. You know that if I had that control chip installed then I wouldn't have done what I did… But either way I will take the blame for you my friend… So, I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything… I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. All I can do is keep working on redeeming myself for my sins. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you…"

"Zero… Thank you. You're my best friend always. It will take time, but I will forgive you."

X and Zero gave each other a warm smile as they walked back to Maverick Hunter Headquarters. X took the next few days to let his past sink in. Once it did he eventually forgave Zero. He knew that Zero had no control over the tragic events of his past. Instead he used the knowledge of his past to forge the way to his future. He now could envision the family he was fighting for; his family whose ideals he believed in and swore to protect and uphold.

~The End~


End file.
